Shinydex
Galar dex #''Grookey'' #''Thwackey'' #''Rillaboom'' #''Scorbunny'' #''Raboot'' #''Cinderace'' #''Sobble'' #''Drizzile'' #''Inteleon'' #Blipbug #''Dottler'' #Orbeetle (got all) #''Caterpie'' #''Metapod'' #Butterfree (got all) #''Grubbin'' #''Charjabug'' #''Vikavolt'' #''Hoothoot'' #Noctowl #''Rookiedee'' #''Corvisquire'' #Corviknight (got all) #Skwovet (x2) #''Greedent'' #''Pidove'' #Tranquill #Unfezant (got all) #''Nickit'' #Thievul #Zigzagoon (Hoenn) #Linoone (Hoenn) #Obstagoon #Wooloo (x2) #Dubwool #Lotad #''Lombre'' #''Ludicolo (M&F)'' #Seedot #''Nuzleaf (M&F)'' #''Shiftry (M&F)'' #''Chewtle'' #Drednaw (got all) #''Purrloin'' #''Liepard'' #Yamper #Boltund #''Bunnelby'' #''Diggersby'' #''Minccino'' #''Cinccino'' #''Bounsweet'' #''Steenee'' #''Tsareena'' #''Oddish'' #''Gloom (M&F)'' #''Vileplume (M&F)'' #''Bellossom'' #''Budew'' #Roselia (got all) #''Roserade (M&F)'' #''Wingull'' #Pelipper #Joltik #Galvantula #''Electrike'' #''Manectric'' #''Vulpix (Ka&Al)'' #Ninetales (Alola) #''Growlithe'' #Arcanine #''Vanillite'' #''Vanillish'' #''Vanilluxe'' #''Swinub'' #''Piloswine (M&F)'' #''Mamoswine (M&F)'' #Delibird #Snorunt #''Glalie'' #''Froslass'' #''Baltoy'' #''Claydol'' #''Mudbray'' #''Mudsdale'' #''Dwebble'' #''Crustle'' #Golett #Golurk #''Munna'' #Musharna #''Natu'' #Xatu (got all) #''Stufful'' #Bewear #''Snover (M&F)'' #''Abomasnow (M&F)'' #''Krabby'' #Kingler (got all) #Wooper (M) #Quagsire (got all) #''Corphish'' #''Crawdaunt'' #''Nincada'' #''Ninjask'' #''Shedinja'' #''Tyrogue'' #''Hitmonlee'' #''Hitmonchan'' #''Hitmontop'' #''Pancham'' #Pangoro #''Klink'' #''Klang'' #''Klinklang'' #''Combee (M&F)'' #''Vespiquen'' #''Bronzor'' #Bronzong #''Ralts'' #Kirlia #Gardevoir #Gallade #Drifloon #Drifblim #Gossifleur #Eldegoss #Cherubi #Cherrim (got all) #''Stunky'' #Skuntank #''Tympole'' #Palpitoad #Seismitoad #''Duskull'' #Dusclops #Dusknoir #''Machop'' #Machoke #Machamp (got all) #''Gastly'' #Haunter #Gengar (got all) #Magikarp (F) #''Gyarados (M&F)'' #''Goldeen (M&F)'' #''Seaking (M&F)'' #''Remoraid'' #''Octillery (M&F)'' #''Shellder'' #Cloyster #''Feebas'' #Milotic (got all) #Basculin (Red) #Wishiwashi (got all) #Pyukumuku #''Trubbish'' #Garbodor (got all) #''Sizzlipede'' #Centiskorch (got all) #''Rolycoly'' #''Carkol'' #Coalossal (got all) #''Diglett (Ka&Al)'' #''Dugtrio (Ka&Al)'' #''Drilbur'' #''Excadrill'' #''Roggenrolla'' #''Boldore'' #Gigalith #''Timburr'' #''Gurdurr'' #Conkeldurr #''Woobat'' #''Swoobat'' #''Noibat'' #''Noivern'' #Onix #''Steelix (M&F)'' #Arrokuda #Barraskewda #''Meowth (Ka&Al&Ga)'' (GMAX LOCKED) #Perrserker #''Persian (Ka&Al)'' #Milcery #Alcremie (got all needed) #''Cutiefly'' #''Ribombee'' #Ferroseed #Ferrothorn #Pumpkaboo (small, large) (x2 super) #Gourgeist (small, large, super) #''Pichu'' #Pikachu (M) (caps; error only) (GMAX LOCKED) #''Raichu (M&F-Ka & Al)'' #Eevee (got all available) (GMAX LOCKED) (x5 F) (x1 M) #Vaporeon #''Jolteon'' #''Flareon'' #Espeon #''Umbreon'' #''Leafeon'' #''Glaceon'' #Sylveon #''Applin'' #Flapple (got all) #Appletun (got all) #''Espurr'' #Meowstic (got all) #''Swirlix'' #''Slurpuff'' #''Spritzee'' #Aromatisse #''Dewpider'' #''Araquanid'' #''Wynaut'' #''Wobbuffet (M&F)'' #''Farfetch'd (Ka&Ga)'' #''Sirfetch'd'' #Chinchou #Lanturn #''Croagunk (M&F)'' #''Toxicroak (M&F)'' #''Scraggy'' #''Scrafty'' #Stunfisk (Unova) #''Shuckle'' #Barboach #''Whiscash'' #''Shellos (West & East)'' #Gastrodon (West) #''Wimpod'' #Golisopod #''Binacle'' #''Barbaracle'' #Corsola (Johto) #Cursola #''Impidimp'' #Morgrem #Grimmsnarl (got all) #Hatenna #''Hattrem'' #Hatterene (got all) #''Salandit'' #Salazzle #''Pawniard'' #Bisharp #''Throh'' #Sawk #''Koffing'' #Weezing (Kanto) #''Bonsly'' #''Sudowoodo (M&F)'' #''Cleffa'' #''Clefairy'' #Clefable #''Togepi'' #Togetic #Togekiss #''Munchlax'' #Snorlax (gmax) NOT CAUGHT #Cottonee #Whimsicott #''Rhyhorn (M&F)'' #''Rhydon (M&F)'' #Rhyperior (M) #''Gothita'' #''Gothorita'' #Gothitelle #''Solosis'' #''Duosion'' #Reuniclus #''Karrablast'' #Escavalier #''Shelmet'' #''Accelgor'' #''Elgyem'' #''Beheeyem'' #''Cubchoo'' #''Beartic'' #''Rufflet'' #Braviary #''Vullaby'' #Mandibuzz #''Skorupi'' #Drapion #''Litwick'' #''Lampent'' #''Chandelure'' #''Inkay'' #''Malamar'' #''Sneasel (M&F)'' #Weavile (F) #Sableye #Mawile #Maractus #''Sigilyph'' #''Riolu'' #Lucario #Torkoal #Mimikyu (got all) #''Cufant'' #Copperajah (got all) #''Qwilfish'' #Frillish (F) #Jellicent (F) #Mareanie #Toxapex #Cramorant (got all) #Toxel #Toxtricity (got all) #''Silicobra'' #Sandaconda (got all) #''Hippopotas (M&F)'' #''Hippowdon (M&F)'' #Durant #''Heatmor'' #''Helioptile'' #''Heliolisk'' #Hawlucha #''Trapinch'' #Vibrava #Flygon #''Axew'' #Fraxure #Haxorus #Yamask (Unova) #Runerigus #''Cofagrigus'' #Honedge #''Doublade'' #''Aegislash (Shield & Blade)'' #Ponyta (Kanto) #Rapidash (Kanto) #''Sinistea (Phony & Antique)'' #Polteageist (Antique) #Indeedee (F) #''Phantump'' #Trevenant #''Morelull'' #Shiinotic #''Oranguru'' #''Passimian'' #Morpeko (got all) #Falinks #Drampa #Turtonator #Togedemaru #''Snom'' #Frosmoth #''Clobbopus'' #Grapploct #Pincurchin #''Mantyke'' #Mantine #''Wailmer'' #''Wailord'' #''Bergmite'' #''Avalugg'' #Dhelmise #Lapras (got all) #''Lunatone'' #Solrock #''Mime Jr.'' #''Mr. Mime (Ka&Ga)'' #''Mr. Rime'' #''Darumaka (Un&Ga)'' #''Darmanitan (Un&Ga) (Zen Un&Ga)'' #''Stonjourner'' #Eiscue (got all) #Duraludon (got all) #Rotom (got all) #Ditto #''Dracozolt'' #''Arctozolt'' #''Dracovish'' #''Arctovish'' #''Charmander'' #''Charmeleon'' #Charizard (got all) #''Type: Null'' #''Silvally (all forms)'' #''Larvitar'' #''Pupitar'' #Tyranitar #''Deino'' #''Zweilous'' #''Hydreigon'' #''Goomy'' #Sliggoo #Goodra #''Jangmo-o'' #''Hakamo-o'' #''Kommo-o'' #''Dreepy'' #Drakloak #Dragapult #''Zacian'' (LOCKED) #''Zamazenta'' (LOCKED) #''Eternatus'' (LOCKED) No dex #''Bulbasaur'' #''Ivysaur'' #''Venusaur (M&F)'' #''Squirtle'' #''Wartortle'' #''Blastoise'' #''Slowpoke (Ka&Ga)'' #''Mewtwo'' #''Mew'' #''Celebi'' #''Jirachi'' #''Cobalion'' #''Terrakion'' #''Virizion'' #''Reshiram'' #''Zekrom'' #''Kyurem (Black & White)'' #''Keldeo'' (LOCKED) #''Rowlet'' #''Dartrix'' #''Decidueye'' #''Litten'' #''Torracat'' #''Incineroar'' #''Popplio'' #''Brionne'' #''Priamarina'' #''Cosmog'' (LOCKED) #''Cosmoem'' (LOCKED) #''Solgaleo'' #''Lunala'' #''Necrozma (Dusk Mane & Dawn Wings)'' #''Marshadow'' (LOCKED) #''Zeraora'' (LOCKED) #''Meltan'' #''Melmetal'' Not in raids besides above group *Grookey *Thwackey *Rillaboom *Scorbunny *Raboot *Cinderace *Sobble *Drizzile *Inteleon *Zizagoon (Hoenn) *Linoone (Hoenn) *Vulpix (Alola) *Ninetales (Alola) *Goldeen for some reason *Seaking for some reason *Diglett (Alola) *Dugtrio (Alola) *Meowth (Kanto) *Meowth (Alola) *Persian (Kanto) *Persian (Alola) *Gourgeist (small, large, super) *Raichu (Alola) *Farfetch'd (Kanto) *Stunfisk (Unova) *Shellos (West) *Gastrodon (West) *Corsola (Johto) *Weezing (Kanto) *Snorlax (gmax), at least currently *Beheeyem for some reason *Yamask (Unova) *Cofagrigus *Ponyta (Kanto) *Rapidash (Kanto) *Sinistea (Antique) *Polteageist (Antique) *Mr. Mime (Kanto) *Darumaka (Unova) *Darmanitan (Unova) *Dracozolt *Arctozolt *Dracovish *Arctovish *Type: Null *Silvally *Zacian *Zamazenta *Eternatus and these are in dens but arent available as shiny because mechanics *Remoraid *Feebas *Shellos (East) *Mantyke